


Scrapbook

by Minne_My



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Grandmother to granddaughter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scrapbook

She sat down at the table, box

At her side, sifting through letters that time

Forgot, picking up the scissors,

Snipping through the ribbon with a smile.

The delicate prints faded to sepia

She whispered the name like an incantation, Alex.

All the time

She spent at the table, the new pair of scissors

Cutting the old parchment with a smile,

The faces made her marvel, to look up and still see sepia

After that whole grey rainy day with that girl Alex

Shut up today with that box

Of memories that she could just scissor

Out of her life. But why would she? She had to smile

About that flash of sepia

That came to Alex

In a chocolate box

Falling apart with time.

Looking at her, who could have guessed the laugh, that smile

The lady in the photograph meant, the one in the coat of sepia,

The one whose name was Alex.

Could she have guessed that she was to languish in this broken down box

In an attic thick with dust and smelling of time,

Waiting for that pair of scissors?

Next came the glue, ivory on sepia,

To stick the other Alex

Down on the page, finally free from the box.

With a bit of time,

She’ll get used to it. Once again, the scissors

Flash in the fading light. The light that reflected in the morning, that radiant smile

Which made the other Alex

Rescue her out of the old box

To be immortalised for all time

In the new scrapbook. Putting down the exhausted scissors,

She contemplated her work and propped the book open on the desk with a smile

And went to bed, her grandmother’s coat and face striking sepia.

Released from her prison box,

She has reason to smile

Watching over her namesake, Alex.


End file.
